I Like Ducks!
by Victoriaisdabomb
Summary: This is a funny story about bella going to the store and getting eaten by vampires! ENJOY!


**HI! Whatsup? I know i havent written alot of stories in a long time but i'll keep trying! Oh and if your wondering why my story is called I Like Ducks its just random to see if people will read my story so tell all your friends! Well hope you like it oh and please review i like to ream them!**

Bella's P.O.V.Well hope you like it oh and please review i like to ream them!

"EDDIE! I'm bored!" I screeched from my room.

I heard Edward groan while the springs in the couch creaked as he got up. He lazily walked over to where I was laying down on my bed starring at the ceiling.

"Why don't you get off your lazy butt and go buy some groceries!" he snapped at me. "Oh and bring Emmett too. We had a party at his house last night and he passed out so I brought him here."

"But, why do I have to bring him?" I asked, frustrated

"BECAUSE! Now stop talking, Dora's going to be on in a couple minutes." He walked away while I headed upstairs to get Emmett.

Once I got to the guest room, I saw Emmett sleeping on the floor with a 5 o'clock shadow.

I walked over to where he was laying and kicked him in the gut.

"NO! DON'T LET THE LEPRECHAUNS EAT ME!" he yelled, sitting up straight.

"Jeez Emmett, it's only me," I muttered, rolling my eyes.

He sighed and started glaring at me.

"Why did you wake me up?"

I rolled my eyes again. "Eddie-poo told me to bring you grocery shopping with me," I said while walking out of the room.

I heard Emmett yell behind me.

"IF YOU TELL ANYONE ABOUT THE LEPRECHAUNS I'LL…. I'LL… WELL I DON'T KNOW! JUST DON'T TELL ANYONE!"

I snickered and yelled back. "TOO LATE! I GOT IT ON VIDEO!"

I started running down the stairs when I heard Emmett start to get up. No need to die today because of Emmett.

I started getting dressed and when I finished I grabbed my cell phone and car keys.

I was wearing an extra large sweatshirt that had big, gold, sparkly words across it saying, "Bling-Bling." My pants were large baggy jeans with a few tears.

If you're wondering why I would wear this, it's because today is Gangsta day.

Every July 87th I celebrate the day of gangstaship.

So while I was going to the kitchen, I saw Edward watching Dora the Explorer. I decided to test my gangsta skills on him first.

"Yo Eddie! Tell your Homie's I said peace, Yo!"

Edward didn't even turn around to acknowledge me. He was too absorbed in watching Dora and Boots going to Grandma's house.

"What eva Eddie! I guess I'm just too cool for y'all, Yo!" I popped my collar and did a couple of dance moves up the stairs to the guest room.

The door was shut and I started thinking about knocking. _Nah, gangsta's don't do that._

I shoved open the door only to find Emmett in Sponge Bob undies dancing to _Barbie Girl_. He was using a hair brush as a microphone while he did a little twirl.

_Wow, this is better then Emmett waking up from a dream about Leprechauns!_ I thought. _Which reminds me . . .?_

I quickly dug out my cell phone out of my pocket. I switched it to video and started recording Emmett doing the disco.

_I'm surprised he didn't see me yet_, I thought, still shooting.

I stood there in the doorway for about ten minutes till he finally saw me after spinning around in a circle.

"HEY!" he yelled and started charging at me.

I started screaming and ran downstairs into my room.

While I was running, I yelled, "THIS IS SO NOT COOL, YO!"

Once I got into my room, door safely locked, I downloaded the video on Youtube. I laughed when I heard Emmett start begging, still banging on my door.

Once I was finished with my dirty work, I unlocked the door and opened it.

Emmett was still in his undies, looking furious I might add. I quickly passed him, saying a short, "Yo" as I walked by.

It seemed Emmett was frozen to the spot in anger. I laughed, still walking to the door.

"Yo, Emmett? Won't be that cool if you goin' to the store in your boxers, dude. You know what I'm sayin'?" I said to him and walked outside and into the driver's seat of my purple Porsche 911 Turbo.

I paid all my money on a Porsche so we don't have much of a house. I mean why would you want a house when you can have a smokin' car, right?

Finally, after about ten minutes, Emmett trudged unhappily to the car. He had a paper bag in his left hand.

"Yo Emmett? Why you got that paper bag, Yo?" I asked him.

He started sobbing and blubbered out, "Your video… got…number one…watched video…in the WORLD!"

I stared at him for a couple of seconds before saying, "SWEET! I new my super gangsta\ninja skills would come in handy some day! Yo!"

Emmett ignored me and climbed inside the car while putting on his paper bag. He was sniffling the whole time and sometimes complaining about the video.

When we got to the market, Emmett trudged out of the car and into the store with me. People were starring and chuckling at Emmett because of his paper bag. It got annoying fast.

"Like take like off like the like bag like Emmett like now like it's like so like not like sexy like!" I decided to change gangsta day to valley girl day.

I ripped off his paper bag and once I did, people started recognizing him as the Barbie girl on Youtube and started laughing. Emmett started hiding behind his hands and whispered to me.

"Can we get on with this before someone I know comes?" He pleaded.

"To like late." I said back to him as the cheerleaders of our school started coming toward us.

"Like look like it's like the like Barbie like Girl like on like Youtube like!" Lauren Mallory sneered, (the head cheerleader.)

_OMG!_ I thought, _she did not just take my language!_

Before Emmett could say anything back, I tackled Lauren and started smearing ugly lipstick on her face.

"NO LIKE NOT LIKE UGLY LIKE LIPSTICK!" Lauren screamed while I laughed maniacally.

Once I was done, Lauren was crying with big ugly black lipstick on her face. She ran out of the market saying "LIKE MY LIKE BEAUTIFUL LIKE CHEERLEADING LIKE FACE!"

But before I could tell Emmett any thing there was a strange green light and right in front of us were aliens!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! IM TOO LIKE PRETTY TO BE LIKE ALIENIFIED!" I screamed when I saw the aliens.

One of them laughed and said in a familiar voice, "We're not aliens, stupid!" They took off their masks and showed their faces. Victoria and James.

"EWWW!! UGLY PEOPLE!" I yelled.

Victoria and James growled and ate us. Even Emmett too, which I don't understand because Emmett's a vampire but oh well. At least I'll have company.

**Well thats it! How did you like it? If you did please review and tell your friends! **


End file.
